


Mabel’s Guide To: Talking About Rape

by NIGHTFURY



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Frank discussions about rape, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTFURY/pseuds/NIGHTFURY
Summary: Mabel talks to her kids about a rather horrible part of the real world.Author Note: This is a short fic, but it does talk about some heavy stuff, and there will more than likely be some triggers in here. Read at your own risk.





	Mabel’s Guide To: Talking About Rape

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning before you read! THIS ISN’T A HAPPY FIC. This is a mother telling her kids a dark part of the world a lot of people want to avoid thinking about. Read at your own risk!
> 
> One last thing: A real world event is used in this fic. Please remember my opinions are my own, and I WILL be monitoring the comments on this fic. I will be happy to discuss my beliefs if you wish to talk, but there will be NO bashing of any kind here on my watch. Everyone’s opinion is valid, but I will not tolerate any character insults to myself or anyone else!
> 
> Enjoy the story,  
> NIGHTFURY

This was not something Mabel wanted to discuss with her kids. Hell, if she had her way, she’d take them out to the nearby amusement park and spend the day there instead.

But she knew it was past time to talk about it. Mabel and her wife Felicity sat down and explained the birds and the bees to their kids when they were ten. Now her son and daughter were about to enter high school. She remembered how stifling the hallways could get. Especially around Valentine’s Day. As her bro-bro had said, “You could smell the hormones a mile away.” Knowing Dipper, he probably had done an experiment to prove it.

But more importantly, she remembered how half of the males and a few of the females at school started giving her leers and catcalls when she walked down the hallways. That was around the time her own mother bought Mabel pepper spray.

So, in the present, Mabel told Felicity her plan as they sipped coffee. Felicity wasn’t pleased with the topic, but agreed it had to be done. While their generation managed to do a lot of good on the issue, the fight wasn’t over yet, and their adoptive children would still be at risk.

“You sure you don’t want me to help you with this?” Felicity asked one last time.

“I’ve got this love. Go. You have work today.” Mabel picked up her wife’s purse and gave it to her. “Besides, I plan on making a special batch of Mabel cookies afterwards.”

“The ones with the edible glitter?”

“Yep! We’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Felicity sighed before kissing her lightly. “Text me when you’re done though, okay?”

“Will do.” Mabel smiled. That smile faded away when the front door closed. Her long brown hair swayed when she turned and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She then slipped a hand into a hiding spot behind the TV and pulled out a DVD. On it, the words _“For The Consent Talk”_ stood out in black ink. Mabel glared down at the disk. She loathed the thing, but it was unfortunately necessary.

Her head jerked up as a loud crash came from the kitchen. She smirked as she heard a tenor voice begin to curse in pain.

“Mom?” She turned to see the sleepy eyes of Angela staring at her. Angela was wearing pink, yellow and blue sweater Mabel knitted for her, along with a pair of blue jeans. Her ruffled blond hair was similar to her other mother’s, but Felicity seemed to think Angela inherited Mabel’s love for everything.

“Morning Angela.” Another metallic crash sounded, along with another string of curses. “I take it the sailor in the kitchen is your brother?” Mabel asked dryly. Angela struggled to keep a laugh in, and Mabel marched into the kitchen to an amusing sight.

Pans were scattered all over the counter, and oatmeal was strewn everywhere. Her son was still in his pajama pants and was struggling to put on a T-shirt that was inside out. Worst of all, his hair was a rat’s nest.

Mabel let out a giggle before walking up behind him. “Oh Mason, you are definitely not prepared for the day are you?”

The auburn boy froze and sighed. “Not really?” He offered. Mason then turned pleading eyes to her. “Can you help me? I have piano lessons in 30 minutes, and I’m going to be late!”

“You don’t need to worry about your lessons sweetie.” She told him, taking the T-shirt away and turning it right side out before handing it back. “I called Charlie and canceled today’s lesson.

“You canceled my lesson?” Mason repeated with a confused head tilt. “This isn’t going to be a family fun day, is it?” Much like his uncle and namesake, Mason was always a little wary of Mabel’s impulsive decisions.

“Yes, I canceled your lesson, no, this is not a family fun day.” Though I wish it was. “I also called your sister’s coach and told her she wasn’t going to make it to her soccer practice either.” Mabel added.

“I’m not?” Angela’ s head popped into the kitchen. “Why not?”

_Because I need to explain to you the horrible reality that is rape._

“I need to talk you both.” Mabel simply said. “And it’s not going to be fun.”

* * *

Overall, Mabel thought the talk had gone just about as well as it could have. 

Once they had breakfast, Mabel had set Angela and Mason down and had them look up the definition of rape. Once they did so, she went into a bit of detail of what that meant. By the time she was finished, both of them were more than a little pale. And Mason was slightly green too.

Then she put in the DVD.

_“What are the Kavanaugh hearings?”_

_“Just watch honey.”_

By the time the DVD was finished, Mason was a dark cherry and Angela was crying. She turned off the TV and Angela exploded.

“He just got a free ride? Just like that?” She yelled frustrated. “That’s not fair! They had testimony from at least three different women! The FBI should have opened a criminal investigation! That’s not fair!”

“I know.” Mabel said sadly.

“He’s a bas-“

“Language Mason.”

“He is though!” He argued. “How could he just sit there and say those things?”

“Believe me, I asked my parents the same thing when I watched this unfold 20 years ago.”

She also saw the reactions of her great-uncles when they heard. Grunkle Stan could be heard yelling for miles away, and most of the wildlife refused to come near the shack for weeks. Grunkle Ford had looked murderous and disappeared for hours before coming back with a very scary gun. It took the combined forces of herself, her mother, and Dipper to convince him to stand down. Because murder was still very much illegal in this dimension.

Angela finally sat down, her cheeks were still shined from leftover tears. She stared blankly ahead of her. “Why wouldn’t people believe her? Why would they think she would lie?”

“Unfortunately, it was her word against his.” Mabel sighed. “No one could definitely prove he did it.”

“Innocent until proven guilty.” Mason whispered. “That’s how the courts work.”

“But three people-“ Angela protested.

“There was no hard evidence. They couldn’t convict.” Mabel reminded them. _Plus the political climate wouldn’t have helped either._ Mabel shook her head; they were getting off track.

“Kids, I showed you those hearings for a reason.” She said, scooting closet to them on the couch. “Rape is a horrible crime. It sticks with the victim forever, and as you just saw, it never goes away.”

“Poor Dr. Ford...” Angela mumbled.

Mabel grimaced. “Another good example would be your Aunt Pacifica. She could tell you how vulnerable she felt.”

“Wait,” Mason looked up in horror. “Aunt Pacifica was-“ Mason choked at that moment and Mabel briefly wondered if she should grab him a bucket.

“No, but it was a close thing.” Mabel reassured them. “Aunt Wendy was there and kept her safe.”

“Good.” Both of them sighed. Mason looked less green when he asked, “What is it that you want us to understand?”

“I want you to understand what consent means.” Mabel began. “Consent is the difference between an enjoyable night, and a heinous crime, and I want to make sure you two are informed.” Angela and Mason leaned closer as Mabel continued. “Planned Parenthood defines consent as “freely given, reversible, informed, enthusiastic, and specific”. If one of those things isn’t present when giving consent, then it is considered an automatic no.”

“So, if a person was drunk,” Angela asked slowly. “Would that be considered a no?”

“No one thinks clearly drunk. They are not informed of the situation, and the consent was not freely given. That would be a no.” Mabel confirmed. Angela nodded

“If a person is...hesitant about being, um, sexually active, is that a no too?” Mason asked with a wince.

“It can be. That’s why you ask, and be prepared to have them say no.”

Mabel looked at her kids. They were both quiet, and Mabel believed they understood. However, she wanted to hammer it home. She murmured their names, and when they looked at her, she took a deep breath.

“Remember, consent is sacred. If they say no, then back off, because no means no.” Her eyes hardened into diamonds. “And if you disrespect that, then may God have mercy on you, because I sure as Hell won’t.”

Mason and Angela glanced at each other before staring back at their mother. She waited until both of them whispered “Yes Mom.” before moving to lift the gloomy atmosphere.

“That being said, if you say no and they don’t listen, you have my permission to tase their ass.” Her light tone and soft smile worked. Both of her kids smiled briefly.

“You got it Mom.” They chorused in unison. Mabel reached out, and Angela and Mason practically leapt into her hug. The trio stayed in the bear hug for a minute before Mabel let them go and clapped her hands once.

“Alright, enough heavy stuff. Who wants to make Mabel cookies?” For supposed fourteen year olds, their cheers were suspiciously high pitched as the vaulted over the couch. She laughed and quickly put away the disc. She joined her kids in the kitchen and tried to put their earlier conversation out of her mind.

Rape was unforgivable, and unfortunately, a part of their world. But so long as her kids remembered what she told them, she had no worries. Who knows? Even if her generation managed to put a sizable dent into the stigma, their generation may be the ones to wipe it out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was rushed, and I'm not really proud of it. I just needed to get it out of my head before it ate me alive. Thanks for reading!


End file.
